La thérapie d'Amy
by Gleekimous
Summary: Amy souffre, elle décide de prendre les choses en mains, de son côté Karma se rapproche de Liam et apprend à le connaître. Shane observe, impuissant. Et si c'était Lauren qui avait solution ?


**Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic Karmy, mais celle là sera plus longue (je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre), j'ai un autre projet sur Faking It aussi, mais c'est un secret pour le moment ;)**

**J'espère vous apprécierez ! **

**Faking It ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages !**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

Prologue :

Amy se réveilla difficilement, elle avait encore rêvé de Karma.

Elle regarda son portable, il n'était que huit heure, et c'était dimanche. Elle remit sa couverture en place et tenta de se rendormir, sans succès.

Elle entendit des bruits provenant de la cuisine, elle se leva donc et trouva Lauren, en train de s'affairer à préparer son petit-déjeuner.

Elle allait pour retourner dans sa chambre quand la voix de sa presque demi-sœur l'arrêta.

« Y'en a trop si tu veux. » Pas de bonjour, de ça va, ou d'autres politesses, mais ça, Amy en avait l'habitude, par contre, que Lauren lui propose des pancakes, ce n'était pas prévu. Elle prit place, regardant avec suspicion les pancakes, comme s'ils allaient lui sauter à la figure et lui manger le visage.

« Sont pas empoisonnés. » Elle releva la tête et dévisagea Lauren avec de grands yeux. Etait-elle encore en train de rêver, elle se pinça.

« Aïe !

- T'es vraiment gourde hein ! » Lauren roula des yeux en soupirant, Amy sourit alors, non elle ne rêvait pas. Elle osa prendre un pancake et en mangea un morceau par petite bouchée, juste au cas où.

La mère d'Amy descendit peu de temps après, elle fut surprise de voir les deux jeunes filles déjeunaient ensemble sans se disputer, se tapaient dessus ou même sans avoir brulée la maison. Elle se joignit donc à elles en souriant.

« Vous avez bien dormi les filles ?

- Très bien, Farrah et toi ? » Le ton qu'utilisa Lauren tira une grimace à Amy.

- Oui, et toi chérie ?

- Ca va. » Amy pensa que c'était la fin de la discussion, mais sa mère, d'excellente humeur, décida de leur poser des questions sur leurs journées.

« Vous venez à la messe aujourd'hui ?

- Enfin, Lauren, tu viens à la messe ? » L'intervention du père de Lauren plongea la cuisine dans un silence lourd. Amy baissa la tête, trouvant la table soudainement intéressante. Autant sa mère avait du mal à accepter son coming-out, mais au moins, elle essayait, autant le père de Lauren ne masquer pas sa désapprobation.

« Chéri, voyons, Amy peut venir si elle veut. » Amy regarda sa mère et la remercia en silence. Lauren était étrangement silencieuse, occupée à détailler sa tasse de café.

« Elle peut si elle veut changer, pas si elle se complet dans ce qu'elle est. Point final. » Il sorti de la cuisine, énervé. Farrah fit un petit sourire contrit aux deux filles avant de suivre son fiancé, sûrement pour aller le calmer.

Amy et Lauren se retrouvèrent de nouveau seules.

Lauren évita le regard d'Amy pendant le reste du petit-déjeuner et partit sans un mot. Amy monta dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber dans son lit en soupirant, si seulement elle pouvait changer les choses.

Elle envoya un sms à Karma pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait l'après-midi, cette dernière lui répondit qu'elle passait le passé avec Liam.

Amy sentit la jalousie l'envahir, elle balança son portable sur son lit.

Elle alla sur son ordinateur et commença à faire quelques recherche sur des gens qui avaient vécu la même chose qu'elle, elle tomba sur un forum où les gens s'étaient fait « soignés » par un psy, ils vivaient maintenant une vie d'hétéro complètement épanouis.

Amy fronça les sourcils, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à perdre ? Rien. Et si ça fonctionnait, elle retrouverait une relation normale avec Karma, sa mère serait heureuse, et son futur beau-père l'accepterait de nouveau.

Elle trouva sa mère dans le jardin, elle s'occupait de ses fleurs.

« Maman… Je peux te parler ?

- Bien-sûr chérie ! Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas facile pour nous toute cette histoire..

- Je comprends maman, et j'ai décidé de trouver une solution. Et si j'allais voir une psy ? Pour essayer de changer ? » Sa mère parut surprise, puis elle réfléchit pour enfin hocher la tête.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je vais en parler avec le père de Lauren, merci ma Chérie de faire des efforts pour être plus 'normale'. »

Amy ne savait pas dans quoi elle venait de s'engager, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était une issue de secours à tous ses problèmes.

* * *

**C'est court, mais ce n'est que le prologue ! Vous en pensez quoi ? La thérapie va fonctionner ?**  
**Dans le premier chapitre, tous les personnages principaux apparaîtront, même si Amy sera LA perso.**

**Voilà, j'attends vos avis, vos questions, vos reviews. **


End file.
